Warfighter
by grishka
Summary: Six years after Kaiju of the Patriots, Kiryu now the leader of Task Force Ghost, a multinational special operation force must fight back the reformed Soviet Empire and its allies. His clandestine war against the Evil Empire will cost him, something worst than his life, his love ones maybe the price to pay for victory.
1. Prologue

I'm so sorry for being away for so long, but my school life in my country was breathing down my neck. Now that i'm back, i'll resume some works here. Here's a new Godzilla story that i wrote for chiga2011 and anyone else who wants to read it, enjoy. Rated M for blood, alcohol, intense violence, war, languages, gore.

Prologue

In 2014, directly 100 years after the First World War, a revolution in technology has open up a new dimension in warfare. The world's secretive controller, the Patriots has finally crumble away upon the crash of their Sons of the Patriots system. The flow of digital information was no longer controlled or altered, thus the spreads of sensitive information of the heads of states have cause servere unrest among the masses.

2014: President Bashar Al Assad of Syria was facing iminent downfall of his regime. After years of tying down civil unrests by PMCs, Al Assad saw massive resistance movements launching offensive against his regime from all sides of Damascus. To quelled the insurrection, Al Assad ordered the Syrian air force to attack the city of Homs with chemical weapons, killing over 200000 innocent civiliants and resistance fighters. This action outrage the world wide's opinion for the killing of innocent women, children and elderly people. On October 14th 2014, a coalition of Arab states led by Turkey invaded Syria and topple the already weaken Al Assad after 2 months of fighting.

2015: After loosing their allied in Middle East, Iran fell into political turmoil. Factions who support president Ahmad Mahmoudinejad and those who support Ayatollah Ali Khameini began a colossal conflict among each other, blaming one another for Iran's failure to prevent the fall of Al Assad. Taking advantage of the situation, Russia and China slowly taking out factions in Tehran's poilitical's squabbel and install a pro Russian and China goverment. Thus Russia and China has taken over Iran's massive oil supply to further enrich themselves. But in Russia, the situation was deteriating rapidly, president Putin's failure to stem out corruption has cause the Russian people to turn their support's over to the ultranationalist hardline group named Raven's Rock Kurchina. Raven's Rock forces initiated a coup on August 6th 2015, toppling Vladimir Putin's administration. Soon Raven's Rock began to invade the surrounding republics and move deeper to eastern Europe's states, reforming the old Soviet empire. Ending their expansion on the eastern side of Poland's border and the northern border of Greece.

2016: Fearing a future conflict with Russia and with the majority of US's military are now concentrated in the Pacific, European states banded together to form the European Federation with the obvious exception of Switzerland, who is fiercely neutral as usual. A new world super power to counter the balance of power in Europe. To further enlarge the strength of European military, the European Federation commission the formation of the European Federation's Enforcer Corps. Composed of the best and most experienced veterans of European's elite special forces units, EFEC was to spearhead the European military, in conjuntion with US contingent forces in Europe to stall down and defeat a Russian invasion.

2017: China began to feel the jackboot of Nationalism, political crisis between members of the Chinese Communist Party and long running sea disputes with surrounding countries such as Japan, South Korea and ASEAN's members, combined with the increase of corruption have caused the supports to the Communist hardliners to spike immensely. On November 17th 2017, the PLA or People's Liberation Army has over thrown the ruling party and place the country under a Nationalist-Communist and Militarist rule.

2018: China, Russia, Cuba, North Korea, Iran, Takistan, a new and dictatorist Ethiopia under the rule of General Tasfaye Wolde signed the Sevastopol treaty, forming the SPC, Sevastopol Treaty Coalition. The world calls it the "Warsaw Pact" of the 21st century.

2019: Knowing that Nato nations will have to face the Eastern Bloc one way or another, Japan, South Korea, United States of America, Canada, European Federation, and the military nation under the rule of the famous Kiryu mechagodzilla named Outer Heaven bring together their elite fighting forces at a secret meeting in Honolulu, Hawaii. They formed a massive task force composed out of Tier 1 units, the EFEC, the American's Joint Strike Force and other special operation units capable of deploying to global hotspots within less than 24 hours. Armed with the latest battlefield technology and trained in the latest techniques of covert warfare, they strike quickly, silently, precisely, invisibly, they called themselves the "Ghost".

2020: On both Europe and the Pacific, the world watches as the Iron Curtain descended on the border lines of the western democracy their eastern bloc enemies, the Second Cold War has begun. Knowing that a coventional ground war would be too costly even with advanced military technologies, the two sides decided to export their conflict to the Third World. Just as they have done in the 20th century, the war that they fought is a war of propaganda, espionage operations, influence and powers over the Third World's states. But behind the story on newspapers and televisions and on the internet, the public aren't aware of the secret black ops war between unconventional forces of the two military alliance. A forgotten war that will silently, decides the outcome of the Second Cold War, which is now the Third World War without anyone of the masses knowing it.


	2. Chapter 1: Rise from hell

Chapter 1: Rise from hell

My name is David Edingburg, but some knows me as Snake Eater. My father was a great soldier, my mother was a noble Kaiju. And i inherited their strengths, their powers, their knowledge, but i also have the blood of the most terrifying creature on Earth, the genes of Godzilla. For 40 years i have lived the life of an outcast, alone, dark, bursting with hatred and fear. When i was 40 years old, i have destroyed the world's true rulers, the Patriots. Upon their demise, my father told me his last and final order: Live free as a man, not as a snake. And so to search for my peace, i have come to the savanna of Africa, on this wild untamed land, far away from civilization i've found what i was looking for, a home, a life without killing. I bulit a small farm, live a simple life, selling my products at a small town nearby named Wasoso. A small peaceful hamlet of Africa if you may ask. But nothing last forever, after four years living off the grid trouble came to me as expected. Just when i was doing the daily delivery to the town's market, Ethiopian soldiers suddenly appeared and start killing people, burning down houses, rounding up children and forced them to kill their own parents. The true reality of African's warfare. I rushed up tried to stop them like i used to when i was still a soldier. But their numbers outclashed my skill. For two years i lived in hell at an Ethiopian mine/labor camp named Kirijuju. I thought i will never get out alive but hope came when i met him, colonel Sosoke, an officer in the Ethiopian military loyal to the legitimate goverment. He and i took a year to form a prison break, and now the time has come for us to break the chains of oppression.

2020, Kirijuju mine, 10am

Down in the first digging site of the mine, Sosoke and i started to fight each other bare handed. But for us it was all part of our plan, "You will break! Wicked white man!" Col. Sosoke shouted at me, feiging his punches, it caught the attention of a guard, he came to us and shove Sosoke aside, shouting at both of us in Chinese. "Hey communist pig!" Sosoke distracted the guard, and it worked perfectly. The Chinese guard began to beating him up with his cane. And i picked up a stone, the largest i could fine, slowly i sneaked up to the guard and punch his forehead with my rock, i didn't end with one punch but i continued to killing him until his blood ran out of his head. "Good work David. Every journey begins with a single step and this is step one!" He eld the keys taken from the guard's body high for fellow workers, prisoners, soldiers as a symbol of freedom is near. "Secure the key!" they all shouted proudly. "Today we take Kirijuju! Urah!" Soske then led the prisoners out to the elevator shouting the steps we had planned "Step two ascend from darkness. Step three unleashed the hord! Step four rain fire! Step five skewed the winged beast! Step six wielded the fist of iron! Step seven raise hell! Step eight freedom!" he cried out to fellow prisoners.

I followed behind mopping up the remaining guards with a machete. Then from behind me, a large African walked up, in his hands were multiple Chinese guards, vainly trying to free themselves from his grip but they all soon die in ashpysiation. "David, let me introduce you Jacob Sanko, the giant of Ethiopia." Colonel Soske said, Jacob was arguably the biggest and tallest among the prisoners, the guards literaly built a shack for him because of his unsual height. "It's good to have you a friend Jacob." I was glad that the gigantic Jacob was among the rioters. We took the elevators with the other prisoners to the surface level, it was crowning in that elevator shaft, with people who haven't eat or sleep nor drink a single drop of water in weeks, probably years.

When we got up to the surface level, Jacob steps out of the elevator carrying a huge axe on his hand, he swings the axe and kill another Chinese armed guard, the men then stacked up at the main entrance, bringing up what they can use as cover as we push the doors open. "Sosoke you must know that this is suicide." i tried to warn him, but Sosoke still didn't hesitate to tell his men to push forward "Victory can't be achieve without sacrifice, we African have seen endless warfare we know this more than anyone. Prepare yourself men!" When his followers break the doors open they were gunned down by machine gun fire almost instantly. I ran to a mine cart with Sosoke and Jacob, while Jacob and Sosoke pushed the cart forward as a mobile shield, i picked up a guard's pistol and shoot down the Chinese armed guards around us. "Step four rain fire!" i shouted out loud rallying the prisoner to do the same, they launch improvised fire canonballs at the guard towers, the balls that landed on the towers exploded immediately thanks to ammunition of the guards, paving a path for us to main shotgun armory.

"At last, months of planning, we will not falter, we will not halt! We will be free or die trying! Onward my brothers!" Col Sosoke shouted proudly, urging his followers to push on despite heavy casaulties under the scorching sun, arid condition. I raced into the armory and headed to the rooftop, up the stairways i went, while then Sosoke was broadcasting via the prison's loud speaker system. "Brave brothers of Kirijuju, the time's at hand to break the chains of oppression and rise up as one! For years we have living under the hardship, poverty, sickness that the Chinese communist pigs exported to us! They murdered our families, our brothers, our friends. They bought out our goverment, they destroyed our law system and our justice. Today we rise up as brethen of one nation, free Ethiopian! Free Ethiopian! We will not stop, we will free our country from their imperialist hands! Oooooooooooorah!" He was so energetic while on speeches, i decided to give him a hand with helping the makeshift catapult crew on the armory's rooftop, "Come on effendi, you strong to pull catapult." The African said to me, i stretched the rope back as the African load the canonballs on and set them on fire. Then when the time is right, i launched the canonballs on dug in guard positions, upon impact, the explosions of the canonballs set fire on the Chinese and caused more mayhem to the prison's security force.

I ran back down stair, only to found that Sosoke and his men have armed themselves with made in China shotgun and assault rifles. "Here David, we must get to step five and then step six. On my brothers, if they want to fight, then we will turn this place into Dante's inferno for them!" I followed the prisoners and Sosoke out to the guard's headquater, on the way, we met fierce resistance by the PLA regular infantry. The smoke and bang sounds of gunfire really puts a bell into my ears, i soon came back to my primal instincts, slaughtering the Chinese with no mercy was all that i knew at that moment. "The helicopter is coming! This not good effendi!" One of the worker shouted, it was a Chinese army's Z 10 Chimera attack heli, the sleek and agile helo was tearring us apart with its canons and rockets. "It's just like we've planned my brother! David get to the harpoon and help them bring down the bird!" I rushed toward the harpoon, climbing up the ladder of a small storage shack, i picked up the harpoon, it has a sharp tip, the launcher was nothing more than a steel tube about 10 meters long with the hardest, the strongest cable we could find. I aim at the helo's engine, and when it was in hover, i fire the harpoon at the helicopter's engine, piercing through its armor and caused malfunction on pilot's instrument.

The gunship was having difficulty with maintaning its altitude, it began to fall down and eventually crashed into the fuel silos nearby. We were glad that step five was a success, now with the pesky threat from the sky is out of the way, there was nothing stopping us from achieving our freedom. We rushed toward the half destroyed headquater of the Chinese, remaining PLA troops quickly assemble to their position in the main hallway. The small and narrow corridor was soon battered to bits by bullets of knock off AKs, shotguns, PKP light machine guns, Chinese assault rifles and grenades. I vaulted over a table on the left side of the corridor and flank the PLA soldiers's exposed flank. I didn't hesitate to kill them with my AK47, i shoot them right in their face, my bullets puctured their fragile skulls to pieces, leaving their yellow faces soaked with red blood. "Forward my brother! They are weak, we must finish them! Death to the PLA!" Soske's voice ran through ever inches of the headquater building, instilled fear and terror among our enemies.

We advanced up to the second floor, where the armory was, the remaining PLA soldiers fall back to the armory and close the shaft door down slowly. Jacob ran up to the door and risk his own life for our freedom. He hold the door up with his own muscles, the PLA shoot him with more than 3 magazine per gun but still he stands there hold the door up for me to slide inside. I ran into the control room desperately hit the big red button on the control panel and the door opening for the others to stormed the armory. "NO! Jacob!" Sosoke witness before our eyes, Jacob has finally succumbed to the pain of blood lost, the bullets that ripped his muscles to shred, finally taken their toll on him. Jacob was dead, lying on a pool of blood. But his death shall be avenge. Sosoke and i fought our way to the second level of the armory, "David, cover me! I'm going to use this blowtorch to melt that reinforced door!" like the colonel said, i laid down suppressive fire on the Chinese troops that were rappelling down the skylight. The Africans that were laying in ambush around the armory, finally got their payback shot at the Chinese. As the Chinese troops were attacking us with trucks and light vehicles, one after another they were destroy by the Africans armed with RPGs.

Soon Sosoke was finally able to melted the door for us to get in. Inside the dark, barely lighted room with sheds on all sides, there was one weapon that captured my attention, the Gatling gun, six barrels with 20mm bullets, high explosives rounds. I picked up the heavy weapon, and walked of the room, giving the Chinese an impression that i'm the terminator, their reaper. They saw me face to face, and with that weapon on my hand, the barrels were spinning, the ammunition were loaded. I pulled the trigger and pepper them with huge amount of firepower, the bullets teared away their arms, feet, and even organs splashing all over the place.

"Step six: Wield the fist of Iron! Follow me David! We will raise hell! No mercy, no survivors, no Communist pigs will live to see tomorrow! Step seven: Raise hell!" We follow Sosoke out to the garage of the mine, i was leading point for the uprising. Chinese were running for their pathetic lives, i show them no mercy for what they have done, even the dying weren't spare, we all shot them in anyway we can turning the entire mine into a living hell for our former captors. "Step eight! Freeeee..." Just before we could finish our plan and escape, a MI 24 VP helicopter of the Russians appeared from the blue and launched rockets at us. The explosions teared our ranks to bits, most of the Africans who were following our lead now battered corpse with missing body parts. "Take cover David! Find someway to bring it down!" But with my best attemp, i couldn't even punch a hole on the gunship's armor. the flying tank just keep on decimating our rank to dust with its 30mm canons. "Fuck! We're done for it colonel! I vote to die trying infront of them than surrender!" I stand in front of the MI 24, letting the pilot and gunner to aim at me. But, somehow out of nowhere, a figure swoop over and causes the MI to spun around uncontrolably. The figure turn around for another pass, its sillouete looks like a Pterodactyl, i took a closer look and i couldn't belive in my own two eyes, it was Rodan here to save us.

Rodan charges at the helicopter, using his beak like a spear and pierce through the helo's hull armor. "Tavai, tavai! Toverish!" It was all i can hear from the helicopter's crew, Rodan charges his heatbeam in his mounth, then, when his mounth was loaded, he fired his heatbeam at the helo thus destroyed it without problem. "Hands up! Hands up you two! On your knees! I said again on your knees!" From behind me, there were voices from Us servicemen, i turn around to see US Spec Ops operators, in full battle gear, armed with SCAR-H assault rifles and in naval desert camouflage battle dress. They were obviously the DEVGRU/ Seal Team Six operators here to bust me out of prison. "Snake Eater, serial number 09487621, activation code Yankee 1, Alpha 4, Kilo 6, Zulu 5. Over." i replied calmly with my military professionalism. "Holy shit. Overlord this is AFO team Warwolf, we have eyes on another, say again additional HVT with target WARLORD over." One of the operator said on his comm, on the op commander's side, he was telling them something. But then the SEAL operator handed the a radio for me to speak with their commadning officer. "Come in command over."

Overlord: My god, i thought i'll never see you again David.

David: Kiryu? You're their commader?

Overlord: As a matter of fact yes. I really want to know how the hell did you ended up in that shit hole.

David: It's a long story sir. What's your advise?

Overlord: Come with the SEALs to extraction point, then we'll talk on the Obama.

David: The Obama?

Overlord: It's their base of operation, an aircraft carrier of the next generation. Just come with them. And we'll work our matters.

David: Affirmative overlord.

I handed the SEAL the radio and proceed with them to the extraction point along with Col. Sosoke, we marched on foot for ten minutes to the west where a V22 Osprey tilorotor aircraft pick us up with its SPIE rig wire. In the blink of an eye, we were airborned and flying out to sea.


	3. Chapter 2: Back to war

Chapter 2: Back to war

Snake's POV

A long and dull flight on an V22 Osprey was all i remember after breaking out of Kirijuju in Ethiopia. Beside the bright red light on board, there were radio chatters between us and their off shore home base, then the usual sounds of the DEVGRU operators talking to each other. All i could do was faint into a deep sleep, care nothing more for the battered, half torned clothing i got. Two hours later, i open my eyes to see a damn bright white light shines with all its strength into my two blue eyes. I heard voices and foot steps coming to the room, i lifted my head up to see the room where i was held. To my surprise, i was in a sick bay, this can only mean one thing, i'm on a ship. "How's he doing?" I heard a deep voice, i could tell it was an old friend of my, Kiryu. "The patience is recovering at an incredible speed sir. Usually a man would have take days, weeks, months even a year to recover. But your prisoner only take a mere two hours eversince we brought him to the sick bay and his wounds both externally and internally are all healed. Now, the scars inflicted by canes, whips, and other forms of melee attacks will take some more times. But overall, he's ready for combat."

The second man said to Kiryu while they were still walking in the hallway. The next thing i saw, Kiryu openned the door to the sick bay, he hadn't change a bit since our last meet only now he is wearring a green beret, on his right arm now bears a batch of a skull with crossed knifes, on both sides of the skull were thunders. "Big Boss, you haven't change much." I said to Kiryu. "Call me Kiryu, it's been a long time Snake. You've been living in Africa and somehow got caught with the Second Cold War mess." He remarked, the German doctor who was talking to him now remove the bandages on me showing that all of the wounds i receive in Kirijuju are all gone.

"Did they appointed you as the new head of JSOC?" I asked the mechanical dinosaur, "No, more like they let me hand picked prefered units of special operations and Tier 1 units and roll back the red tide of the Russian, Chinese, North Koreans and their lapdogs all over the third world." He replied to me in a warm tone. "I hope that i don't push you beyond your limits, for a man like you i'm not sure should i call you back into the slaughter or leave in the safe lines." Kiryu stated his concern to me. One moment and i knew that he was giving a choice, a real choice for once to either stay the fuck out of battles or get my asses into frying pan again. "I'm in if you ask. Besides i've seen worst." I gave him my answer, what else should i do? He then gave me a rubber bag, inside was my uniform. I took it without hesitation and the next thing i knew, he lead me to my cabin, inside the small cabin, there was a bed, a closet, a desk and a chest. Inside the chest it was my belongings from my childhood, all of them were from the 1980s, there were my record disks of hit songs of the decade, a Foreigner band T-shirt in 1985, some GI Joe toys, two video tapes of First Blood and Rambo First Blood Part 2, Michael Jackson's album of Thriller. "How the hell did you find these stuffs?" I asked him in amaze. "I was searching the attic of the orphanage where you grew up. The next thing i found in all the dust and sheets was your treasure trove." Kiryu answered my question, for me it's a rare chance to fight a war but in my personal room in a military installation, i get to spend sometimes with my childhood items.

"All right, enough love fest, suits up, gear up, i'll meet you on flight deck to meet your team." Kiryu gently tapped my shoulder with his metallic index finger. "Okay, give me five." I requested him. After five minutes of changing clothes, gears up with my battle kit, i open the door of my cabin and walked with the mechanical dinosaur up to the flight deck, i was amazed, before my own two eyes the aircraft carrier USS Barack Obama was the most advanced carrier i've ever seen in my entire life, with stealth hull design, advanced radar and early warning system, missile defence technology to give the pesky trouble makers a lesson. "Here is your team Snake. Alright men listen up, this is the legend himself, Snake Eater, he'll be your team leader from now on. Snake i want you to meet your team. Your Special Operation wing pilot, Omar Ben Salad an Iraqi borned American from South of Bronx shit hole, best pilot there is whether a chopper or gunship or a boat. Your ground informant, OGA agent Hamad, borned in Afghanistan in 1980, he saw the murdered of his family when he was 3 and the gassing of his village by Russian invaders. Your point man, my son Godzilla, specialist in Krav Maga and CQB encounters. Finally your handler, me."

"Asala malaykoun, Omar." I greeted like a muslim would, he replied to me naturally, the American way if you asked, turns out he was borned on August 2 1984, after his family left Bagdhad during the Iran-Iraq war, all his life he suffered abuses, mocks, public humiliations by the American people. He was the best cab driver in New York able to get the passengers from A to B with lots of time to spare. It was good to have him as my pilot. Hamad was a skilled fighter and undercover agent, he has spent years on the streets of Kabul eve dropping on Russian officers meetings and later the Taliban and Al Quaeda's informant. Godzilla and i go way back, we have a rough long history, it envolving us trying to kill each other, but now with him as my point man, i guess this is where brotherly rivals starts to take off. "Come to think of it, your codename is kind of out dated Snake. You need a new one, how about Altair?"

"Altair, Arabic for eagle?" I was surprised by the new codename, if it meant anything for me then i'll take it without questions, "In the Arab's belief, the eagle is the symbol of freedom, undying strength, it suits you well. Now we're going to Dubai, i need to pick up some supplies and fresh troops there, also, we've a mission for you but for security reasons, it's best to let the chief to give you the load down than me." That's it, that was it. We set off from the Horn of Africa and move into the Persian Gulf, the Obama parked at Dubai, the richest and most bustling city in the UAE. There's jewel shops, gymp rooms, shopping malls, supermarket. But most of all, the 7 stars hotel Burg Al Khalifa sitting on the artificial sand dune at Al Jumeirah beach, that was where our meeting took place. Kiryu led me to a secure room in the hotel, there we met Salim Al Harifa, the head of Turkey intelligence service. "Greetings from Dubai and Istanbul akkadashim (my friends)." Salim gave us a warm welcome alright, we also met his trusty assistance Suleiman, the tech specialist. "Director Salim, this is Altair, my most capable man at your disposal."

"Ah, it is good to meet you, Altair. The assigment that i will give you is Tier 1 classified at the highest level. This is the man that you will have to kill." Salim gave me a dossier of NATO most wanted man, General Alexei Illiyevitch Umachenko. From the files gathered throughout the the 80s and the 90s, Umachenko made an impressive military career. He started his military service in 1982 as an 19 years old sergeant during the Afghanistan war. In 1983, his outpost outside of Kandahar was ambushed by Mujaheideen guerilla's mortar, he lost his best friends then. That was when he started developing PTSD, along with his racial grudge on the muslim. Two months after the mortar incident, the Russian brought him to Siberia for SPETSNAZ training, he was accepted into Alpha Group. In 1984 he was redeployed into Afghanistan for special operaitons against the Mujaheideen guerilla, he painted the tactic of using mountain infantry to conudct covert recon mission and set up opservation posts and call in airstrikes or artillery on the insurgents. When the war ended he was promoted to Colonel. In 1995, he commanded two company of SPETSNAZ GRU to infiltrate into Chechnya, they cleared out several villages in the country side and called in airstrikes on a dozen more killing more than 5000 civiliants, all of them were muslims. It made him a wanted man on NATO war criminal list on par with the Yugoslavia war criminals.

"Suleiman, play the tape for him." Suleiman switched on a recording tape, an archive of Turkey's secret operations in the Middle East back in the 80s. "This is Umachenko's personal audio diary in 1985, we monitored it via special listening devices deployed around the country side." The voice of Umachenko was a deep, soarred Russian voice like any other Russian that i've known. But one thing that it did to me, was that i couldn't connect that voice to the picture of the man. "Before this day, when i was young, i was taught that the West and the Americans are all Imperialist. Blood thirsty, corrupted, arrogants, and we Soviet Russia and our allies are liberators of the world. That all those who opposed us are nothing more than Capitalist pigs. But when i come to Afghanistan, everything changes, i've stepped over the line between expectation and reality. Here in this country, the people hated us, we are the invaders, we killed their families, we burned their villages, we slaughtered their cattles, cows after cows, goats after goats. And they continue to call us liberators. I hate them, i truly hate them, those lying nabobs of the Kremlin. They turned us into Imperialists murderers, no better than our American enemies. They've stained my honor as a Russian. If only i could destroy them all, to protect Mother Russia from these Communist pretenders."

"We need you to find him, and terminate him when you get the chance." I asked them one thing about my mission, how hard should push it. "Terminate? Sir?", "With extreme prejudice Altair, he is of course the head of SPC military command and Russia's Secretary of defence. This mission doesn't exist, nor will it be existed." Salim gave me a cigar and light it up for me, i have to say, the first time in my entire career, they sent a mentally unstable soldier to eliminate another mentally unstable soldier. It was no surprise that i get to be the care taker of general Umachenko's memory. There was no way to tell his story without telling my own, and if his story is really a confession then so is mine.


End file.
